tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Katswell
Anderson "Andy" Donald Katswell (originally Maxwell) is a fanon character from T.U.F.F. Puppy, being the adopted son of Kitty Katswell. He made his first appearence in the fanfic "The Greatest Mission Ever", written by MetroXLR99, a crossover of T.U.F.F. Puppy, G.I. Joe and Transformers, and published in deviantART. The final design of this character was made by the DeviantART user BlackRobtheRuthless 'Fictional biography' 'The Greatest Mission Ever, by MetroXLR99' Andy Maxwell was the only child of Don and Barbara Maxwell, scientists that worked for the Goverment. While they we working in a Top Secret weapon, they were killed in an ambush by D.O.O.M., leaving the five-years-old Andy at his own. After the event, T.U.F.F. decide to protect Andy because of the information he knew about the weapon. So, the agents Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy were commanded to protect him. However, Kitty showed much indeference to Andy in first place, specially because all the troubles she got in because of him and the special cares he need. After Kitty accidentally tells how much she dislikes him while Andy was hearing, he decides to run away, leaving just a note to Kitty. Kitty really regrets her behaivor an she decides to find him. However, aftr knowing of the boy, all the villians in Petropolis started to look for Andy, so, Snaptrap finally catches Andy and decides to drain his brain for the TOP Secret Weapon plans. Fortunately, Kitty and Dudley finds Snaptrap's hideout, but they are caught and Snaptrap got the plans and starts to build the weapon. However, Andy manages to destroy the weapons, help Kitty and Duley, and finally they defeat Snaptrap. After all that, Kitty finally admits how much she cares for Andy, and she decides to be a surrogate mother for him. However, T.U.F.F. has the plan to find a human couple to be Andy's new parents, for Kitty's dismay. When the couple arrives, she has to say him good-bye, giving him a wrist communicator like a present. However, that human couple is really henchmen for Cobra (G.I. Joe), that kidnap Andy to get the plans for the weapons. Fortunately, Andy contacts with Kitty and tell them the truth. However, the henchmen realize about the communicator, but not before Kitty and Dudley can arrive until where they are, thanks to the communicator radar. In middle of the battle, the woman henchmsn throws Andy against a car, causing Andy a bleeding wound in the head. In rage, Kitty attacks merciless to the woman henchman, leaving her seriously wounded, but she stopped before killing her. The henchmen ranaway (but they are killed by their boss anyway), and Kitty and Dudley bring Andy to a hospital. Luckily, Andy survives, but the hit on the head causes him to forget about the Weapon, so, he is now safe. After all, Kitty finally decided to adopt him, while she thinks to marry Dudley to help her with Andy. 'Aftermath' In a profile made about the character, Andy becomes into a Goverment Agent and he decides to fight, along the Autobots, COBRA and the Decepticons 'Andy, the Aero-Boy' In this fanfic it's replayed the famous Disney film "Dumbo", but replacing the characters with more actual cartoon characters and fan-made characters. Here, Andy's play the role belonging before to "Dumbo", and Kitty playing the role of his mother. It follows the original plot very close, even having the original songs, just with some modifications. 'Eli's Adventure in Equestria' In this fanfic, Andy along with Kitty, Dudley, Eli, and Michael goes into Equestria. In the process of crossing the portal, he's transformed into a blue baby dragon while everyone else becomes a pony. Becoming Purpose During Christmas of 2015, Andy received the Purpose Ranger key for unknown reasons since it was Eric who was Purpose and not him. In January 2016, he snuck onto Wreckage's ship in an attempt to save Derek and his Aunt Katty. He witnessed the HUFF Fighter giving his parents the Ranger Changers so they could use the Ranger Keys they got for Christmas to become TUFFRangers again to fight Wreckage and the HUFF Fighter dropped one on her way out. And used it to become a good incarnation of Purpose, but he wasn't as large as Eric, but was certainly taller than he normal was. His version of the suit also featured yellow eyes as oppose to the red eyes on Eric's suit. After Wreckage was defeated, Andy thought he was going to be punished for getting himself into such a risky mission, but Dudley and Kitty decided that since he did help to fight, his punishment should be dropped, but the Chief gave stern words to him that he's still very young to be fighting as a regular agent. 'Trivia' *His original surname Maxwell is a tribute to the character Maxwell Smart, from Get Smart. *His physical appearence is strongly based on Timmy Turner, from The Fairly Oddparents. The difference however is that he has no buck-teeth. *He calls everybody he's not related to "Mr" or "Miss," followed by their name. (Example: He called Dudley "Mr. Dudley" prior to Dudley and Kitty's wedding.) *He's the first human to come to Petropolis. He's also one of the few human characters to exist in the TUFF Puppy universe. Another example would include Emperor Poluton from "Woodland Squadron: Foresger." (Which was set in the same universe) *Out of his adoptive siblings, Andy is the only one who is neither an alien or a magic-existing being. Aaron Katswell and Robyn Kittensworth both came from different dimensions while RJ and CJ are magic-existing beings, having Kitty Katswell as their mother, but with no biological father. *When Andy transformed into Purpose, he grew to adult size, similar to Kou from Gosei Sentai: Dairanger and Justin Stewart in Power Rangers Turbo. 'Image gallery' Andy and Kitty 40 Years Later.PNG|An older Andy Katswell with his elderly foster mother, Kitty Katswell. Twilight's Familiar Voice.PNG|Dragon Andy with Twilight Sparkle Andy Writes Kitty a Letter.PNG Welcome Home, Kitty.PNG TUFF Super Sentai Tommy Oliver Tribute.PNG|Andy as Kiba Ranger with Aaron Katswell as Dragon Ranger, Brock Warne as OhRed, Andy Calico as Red Racer and Kitty Katswell as AbareBlack. Andy Katswell Puppy's Purpose Profile.PNG|Andy's Ranger Profile Purpose Ranger Key.PNG|The Purpose Ranger Key Teen Andy and Alison.PNG|Andy with Alison at the age of 16 (In 2021) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Katswell Family Category:Heroes Category:Siblings